Wish You Were Here
by phillipa11
Summary: O que leva alguém que ama a abdicar da sua felicidade e da pessoa amada por factores externos e mal explicados? [DG][Não tenho jeito nenhum para resumos]


**Wish You Were Here**

_Por Phillipa11_

**Disclaimer: **A única coisa que me pertence nesta história é o 'argumento'. Todas as personagens envolvidas, salvo raras excepções, são propriedade de J.K.Rowling, a escritora da série Harry Potter. Escrevo esta história apenas por diversão, por gosto e como forma de desabafo.

**CAPÍTULO UM - RECORDAÇÕES**

Deitada na sua cama, Ginevra Weasley recordava os quatro melhores anos da sua vida. Cada palavra, cada conversa, cada sorriso, cada momento especial, cada discussão, cada beijo, cada abraço. Tudo. Tudo aquilo que vivera juntamente com Draco Malfoy. Tudo aquilo que a fizera feliz. Tudo aquilo que sabia não poder ter novamente. E uma dor lancinante cortava-lhe o ar, impedindo-a de respirar. Mais que qualquer dor física, era uma dor psicológica. Mas a revolta era também imensa. Amava Draco com todas as suas forças e sabia que era correspondida, apesar da relutância do loiro em demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Não o fazia com palavras, é certo, mas conseguira que Gina o compreendesse e sentisse o seu amor. E, mesmo assim, não podiam estar juntos. Apesar de todas as barreiras que tinham ultrapassado. Gina sabia que tinha lutado contra si mesma para assumir tal relacionamento. Sabia que enfrentara não só os seus princípios ao reconhecer o amor por Malfoy como enfrentara toda a sua família, toda a conjuntura em que sempre vivera. Mas sabia também que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Sabia que o sentimento que os unia tinha sido mais forte que tudo e que por muito que eles tivessem evitado, seria sempre mais forte que qualquer medo, que qualquer preconceito, que qualquer opinião vinda de fora. _"Porquê não o é agora?"_, perguntou-se a jovem, instintivamente, com mágoa.

Limpando as lágrimas, ergueu-se da cama. Olhou as paredes nuas do seu quarto. Brancas. Imensamente brancas. Mas que não lhe transmitiam nenhuma paz, ao contrário do que já havia acontecido tantas vezes. Aliás, o seu interior estava destroçado, em guerra. O seu interior estava negro. Imensamente negro. Uma antítese.

Via, sem ver, o rosto do seu amado. Cada contorno da sua face, cada pormenor. Recordava tudo, imaculadamente. Podia ver a forma como Draco a olhava, sempre. Os seus belos olhos cinzentos ganhando brilho a cada vez que isso acontecia. Tão diferentes dos olhos cinzentos perturbantes que olhavam para as outras pessoas. Podia ver, também, o magnífico sorriso que Draco, por vezes e por descuido, deixava escapar. Normalmente isso acontecia quando ela própria estava irritada. Draco adorava, simplesmente, a cara de Gina quando barafustava por algo que ele tivesse feito de errado. A ruiva sabia que devia ser a única pessoa no mundo que alguma vez contemplara um sorriso verdadeiro, genuíno, na cara do loiro. E como desejara que ele sorrisse mais… Via, também, o seu rosto por inteiro, o rosto que para ela fora, era e sempre seria o mais belo de todos os rostos. Que, para os outros, podia ter defeitos, mas que para ela era "o" rosto. E as lágrimas brotaram novamente. Incessantes, sem parar. _"Não é justo. Não é justo…"_

De repente, não pode evitar o sorriso. Triste, sem dúvida, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. Ouvia, sem ouvir, um casal apaixonado. Ouvia, sem ouvir, uma jovem murmurando ao amado: "_És tudo o que sempre quis. Promete-me que não vamos deixá-los vencer, promete-me que o nosso amor vai ser sempre mais forte_." E ouvia, sem ouvir, a resposta: "_Eu prometo. Eu prometo_." Tudo isto fora há dois anos atrás. Porque tinha ele mudado de opinião era algo que a ruiva não sabia, não compreendia e não aceitava. Porque sabia, porque tinha a certeza absoluta, que era amada. E era isso que a magoava mais. Era saber que ele tinha desistido dela. Do seu amor. Mesmo querendo esse amor mais que tudo.

Recordou as tentativas falhadas que a sua família e amigos levaram a cabo para os separar. Lembrou-se das intrigas de Ron, seu irmão mais chegado mas que mesmo assim não medira esforços para prejudicar a sua felicidade, inventando boatos acerca de traições de Draco que ela sabia agora nunca terem acontecido. Lembrou-se das coisas horríveis que Hermione lhe dissera. Lembrou-se do beijo que Harry lhe dera, em frente a Draco, na tentativa de fazer o loiro acreditar que a ruiva o traia. Lembrou-se das inúmeras garotas que tentavam a todo o custo roubar-lhe o namorado, que com inveja a criticavam. E lembrou-se, acima de tudo, da forma como eles sempre enfrentaram todos esses obstáculos e da forma como sempre os venceram, com mais ou menos dificuldade.

Era por isso que não compreendia a desistência de Draco. Era por isso que não aceitava que, 4 anos depois, ele a entregasse, de mão beijada, aos que sempre quiseram a sua separação. Era por isso que ela sofria. Porque tinha sido agora, que tudo seria mais fácil, que as coisas pareciam encaminhadas, que a sua família parecia começar a aceitar o seu amor, que ele desistira. E mais Gina se sentia magoada pelo facto de Draco ter um qualquer outro motivo, motivo esse que se recusava a explicar-lhe. O modo como ele lhe sussurrava, de cara triste e voz magoada, que ela não iria compreendê-lo. O modo como ele lhe escondia alguma coisa. E a ruiva precisava desesperadamente saber esse motivo, essa razão.

Mil e uma pergunta invadiam-lhe a mente. _"Que razão leva alguém a abdicar da pessoa que ama pela felicidade e segurança da mesma?"_ era a mais frequente. Não conseguia evitar pensar nisso durante as 24 horas que o dia possuía. Ela tentava, é certo. Dava longos passeios pela Diagon-All, visitava a loja de logros de Fred e George, se encontrava com as suas amigas. E tentava ser forte, demonstrar-lhes que estava bem. Mas não estava e ela sabia isso. Doía-lhe a situação. Doía-lhe não ter ninguém que a compreendesse. Doía-lhe a indiferença da família em relação à sua dor. Doía-lhe as críticas que a mãe fazia a Draco mesmo agora que não estavam juntos. Doía-lhe ver a felicidade dos outros face à sua tristeza. E doía-lhe não ver forma de sair do mundo escuro onde mergulhara. "_Porquê eu, porquê? Porquê nós?"_, perguntou-se, em voz alta, num momento de revolta, enquanto pontapeava a parede. Arrependeu-se no momento seguinte, agarrando o pé dorido, e logo novas recordações lhe invadiram a mente.

**flashback**

"_Gin, cuidado! Olha que o chão está molhado e vais escorregar!"_ – Um jovem loiro gritou, para a ruiva que corria à sua frente, rindo, rindo, rindo, de alegria, de felicidade, de amor. Ela pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos e continuo a correr, colocou o pé numa poça de água e nos instantes seguintes estava no chão, com lágrimas de dor nos olhos. Caíra, tal como o namorado vaticinara, e torcera o pé. A primeira coisa que Malfoy pensou dizer foi "_eu bem te avisei, minha menina"_, mas a sua reacção ao chegar perto de Gina foi abraçá-la, massajar-lhe o pé e murmurar: _"Vais ficar bem, Gin. A dor já passa. Vá… eu estou aqui contigo. Vou sempre estar."_ E a dor da jovem, coincidência ou não, passara no mesmo instante.

**fim do flashback**

Gina chorava. Novamente. Tantas promessas, tantas. E nenhuma delas cumprida. Ele prometera-lhe estar sempre do seu lado. Ele prometera. E agora, quando ela mais precisava do seu apoio, não o tinha. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes um simples abraço do loiro, do "seu" loiro, a acalmara. Lembrou-se de como esquecia todas as tristezas, todos os problemas, sempre que Draco a tinha entre os seus braços. Eram pequenos momentos que pareciam durar uma eternidade e que tinham o condão de fazer a ruiva sentir-se uma nova pessoa, uma Gina renovada, uma Gina feliz. Era sempre assim, sempre que estava com ele. Mas agora… agora não teria mais qualquer abraço de Draco Malfoy. E chorou até não puder mais, sem ter a noção de quanto tempo esteve ali, sentada, a mão ainda a segurar o pé, exprimindo a sua dor, até que adormeceu embalada pelas próprias lágrimas.

Só voltou a acordar algumas horas depois. Sentia o corpo cansado, a alma cansada. Olhou o espelho e viu que tinha a cara marcada pelo choro e os olhos inchados. Nada que a preocupasse. Nada mais a preocupava. Tinham-lhe tirado a única coisa que dava rumo à sua vida e agora que se via sem ela, tudo o resto parecia imensamente pequeno. Dirigiu-se novamente para a pequena cama e quando esticou a mão para segurar a almofada caída no chão, viu a pulseira de prata que tinha no pulso. A pulseira que não tinha coragem para tirar. A pulseira que lhe fora oferecida por Draco. A pulseira que representava o amor que sentiam. A pulseira que agora não tinha qualquer sentido mas da qual, ainda assim, Gina não se conseguia desfazer. Era a única coisa que actualmente a ligava a Draco. A ruiva tinha a impressão de que, quando deixasse de sentir o toque frio do metal na sua pele, colocaria, de vez, um ponto final em toda aquela história que vivera. E Gina não o queria colocar. Tinha, por vezes, a esperança de que aquela separação fosse apenas uma vírgula no relacionamento que vivera com o homem que amava. E não, nunca, o ponto final. Porque, simplesmente, não o conseguia aceitar. As feridas estavam muito abertas, muito difíceis de sarar. E, incrivelmente, apesar de todo o sofrimento que aquilo lhe estava a causar, queria sentir, sempre, uma ligação com Draco.

Já sentada cama, abraçada à almofada, recordou o encontro que tivera com Draco nessa mesma tarde, num almoço muito importante da sociedade bruxa a que não poderia faltar, apesar de ser essa a sua vontade. Passara uma semana desde a separação e foi estranho, muito estranho mesmo, quando o cumprimentou com dois simples e rápidos beijos no rosto. A vontade que teve de o abraçar e beijar apaixonadamente foi enorme, mas conseguiu conter-se. Pareciam dois desconhecidos, em frente um do outro, sem qualquer assunto de conversa. Como se aqueles quatro anos maravilhosos nunca tivessem acontecido. Fora ele quem tomou o primeiro passo. Foi ele quem quebrou o gelo, o silêncio que pairava no ar. E Ginevra Weasley perdeu-se de novo em recordações. Recordou a conversa, a conversa que lhe tirara qualquer tipo de dúvida em relação ao sentimento que os unia. Podia sentir, podia ver que Draco a amava. Pode sentir isso, ao ver a sua cara angustiada e os seus olhos tristes. Pode sentir ainda mais quando se abraçaram, um abraço desesperado, intenso, profundo. O abraço que Gina receava ser o último. Mas não compreendia a decisão do seu amado. Não conseguia entender, ainda para mais quando ele lhe afagava a cara, carinhosamente, e sussurrava "_eu queria estar contigo… sabes disso_", mas não lhe dava uma explicação lógica para não estar. Não conseguia entender, quando ele lhe elogiava a beleza, com frases como "_hoje estás maravilhosa… ainda mais do que o que costumas estar_", ao observá-la com o seu top azul de lantejoulas, ao vê-la de cabelo esticado e maquiada, ou em frases como "_és linda, linda, linda… e tens noção disso. Já pensaste em quantos dariam tudo para ter o que me deste?_", mas não "aproveitava" tal beleza. Estremeceu e não entendeu quando Draco lhe pediu desculpa, de lágrimas nos olhos, ao murmurar "_perdoa-me… perdoa-me esta enorme idiotice que cometi_", e mais não entendia quando lhe respondia que ainda podia remediar esse erro e ele, tristemente, abanava a cabeça. Não compreendia também quando, pedindo-lhe que lhe explicasse a razão da desistência, Draco respondia simplesmente "_não ias entender..._". Lembrou-se igualmente do ataque de coragem que tivera ao perguntar a Draco se era uma separação definitiva, apesar do imenso medo que tinha da réplica que ele lhe poderia dar. Sabia que precisava daquela resposta para seguir em frente com a sua vida, para apagar, ou não, as ultimas esperanças que tinha. Precisava de saber se valia a pena, ou não, lutar por ele e pelo seu amor. E lembrou-se da reacção do seu amado. Calado, numa primeira instância. De cabeça baixo. Numa segunda instância, murmura: "_obrigada… obrigada por me teres dado a oportunidade de, no ontem, te fazer feliz_" e à sua resposta, "_não tens nada que agradecer, Draco… e podias continuar a fazer-me feliz, se quisesses_", replicou ele, por sua vez "_o hoje já acabou… mas amanhã é um novo dia… e nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã_". Gina recordava-se agora da sua resposta: "_Não me dês esperanças, Draco, não me dês esperanças_", lembrando-se que ao som destas palavras, o loiro baixara os olhos. Novamente. Como que com medo de a encarar. Com medo de dar por terminado algo que ele não queria que tivesse terminado. Mas que por alguma razão, fizera com que isso acontecesse.

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está o 1º capítulo de uma nova fanfic. Não posso adiantar muita coisa em relação a ela, mas posso dizer-vos umas coisinhas (nada interessantes, mas pronto), acerca deste capítulo. Não digo que seja 100 verídico, mas que é sem dúvida inspirado em factos reais (e pessoais), isso não posso negar. Têm aqui, portanto, um fiel retrato do que se passa comigo neste momento. A minha primeira grande ideia foi desenvolver a fanfic sempre de acordo com a realidade, ou seja, a forma como o caso se desenvolveria comigo seria a forma como o caso se desenvolveria com o Draco e a Gina. Mas desisti dessa ideia. Afinal, isto é uma fanfic, como bem me disse a Kiki. Se fosse como eu pensei, não seria ficção. Por isso, apesar de inspirada em factos reais, não será fielmente real. Melhor assim. Não quero para a Gina o que se passa comigo.

Passando esta parte, quero dedicar esta fanfic a algumas pessoas: À _Kiki_, por ser a amiga fantástica que tem sido comigo, pelo apoio dado e por ser a minha beta-reader fofa; à _Ana Felton_, por me ter quase "obrigado" a postar a fic (espero que continues a gostar dela), à _Susana_ (por ser a melhor amiga do mundo), à _Rita_, à _Lau_, à _Telma_, à _Marta_ e à _Patrícia_ pelo apoio dado. Sei que a maioria de vocês não lê fics de Harry Potter, mas fica a intenção… P

E a ti, _PdOV_, porque sem ti, esta fic não existiria… Luv u. (


End file.
